Night at the Museum AU
by iluvglee1
Summary: Where one night when the exhibits come to life, Nicky(18) and Larry(38) get a weird feeling. We know that it has something to do with the tablet, but what exactly? Read on and you'll find out. Rating may change. Larry/Ahk, Sacajawea/Teddy, Jed/Octavius.


**I'm trying this out. Its an AU I guess you could call it? Hope you all like it though. I'm writing this on a friend's computer so I won't be able to update a lot, sorry. My computer is broke and I can't get it fixed yet. (Ahk/Larry) (Jed/Octavious) (Teddy/Sacajawea). **

* * *

The tablet started glowing and the exhibits starting coming to life, as Larry was walking towards Ahkmenrah's tomb. All of a sudden he felt something strange and almost fell over, and if it wasn't for two strong arms holding him up he would have hit the ground. Once he was better he turned to Ahk. "Hey Ahk." He greeted him with a smile, but still keeping a slightly dazed look on his face from earlier.

"Hi Babe. Are you OK?" Ahkmenrah asked, concerned, and still holding Larry in his arms.

Larry nodded. "I think. Just confused. I feel a little weird now."

"Where's Nicky at?" Ahk asked. "I thought he'd be here."

"He's in the lobby." Larry pulled back from Ahkmenrah's hold and took his hand. "Lets go check on him."

They walked out to the lobby, hand in hand, and when they approached Nicky he looked as confused as Larry did. "Hey Nick. You OK?" Larry asked him.

"Dad, something happened. I feel weird." Nicky looked at his dad, and despite being 18 now, he hugged Larry. "Dad what happened?" He asked worriedly.

Larry hugged him back. "I don't know buddy. It happened to me too. I'm sure we're going to be fine though." He reassured his son. Larry look up at Ahk. _Talk later?_ Larry mouthed to Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah nodded back to him.

* * *

So later on, when Nicky was convinced that they were fine and he was talking to Teddy, Larry took Ahkmenrah to his office. "Ahk, it happened when everybody came to life. It had to have had something to do with the tablet." Larry said once they were in his office.

Ahkmenrah nodded. "I know. Larry remember when we went to England to see my mother and father a few months back?" Larry nodded. "Well my father told me the secrets of the tablet. He warned me that the date was getting close." Ahkmenrah stopped.

"Date of what, Ahk?" Larry asked anxiously.

Ahkmenrah took a deep breath. "Well he said that after a certain amount of time there comes a night where the tablet glows like usual but on that specific night, anybody not already dead and made of wax that's in the museum, stays the age they are that night. It doesn't make them immortal, they can still die, they just don't age." Ahkmenrah explained.

"So what you're saying is that I'm going to stay 38 forever, and Nicky's going to stay 18 forever?" Larry asked.

Ahk nodded. "I fear that that is what happened to you two tonight."

Larry sat down and sighed, resting his head in his hands. Larry looked up at Ahkmenrah after a few seconds, "How come we didn't tell Nicky?" He asked.

Ahk shrugged. "Just wasn't sure if you'd want to tell him here with me in the room or at home, with just you, his father, no 4,000 year old Egyptian King in the room." Ahkmenrah smiled slightly.

Larry stood and took Ahk's hands in his. "Babe, I love you, he loves you, you're practically already his second dad, whether we're married or not." Larry said looking into his eyes.

Ahk nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll go get Nicky." Ahk was out the door before Larry could finish protesting.

* * *

After Nicky had gotten over the initial shock of being 18 for the rest of his life, he got excited and couldn't wait for his next birthday to know that he'll still look like an 18 year old.

"Dad." Nicky called a few hours later, jogging to the front desk where Larry and Ahk were talking.

Larry turned towards Nicky. "Yeah Nick?"

"What about when we get older and you should be all wrinkly but aren't? What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that, Nick, I don't know yet. When I figure it out I'll let you know, OK buddy?" Larry asked.

Nicky nodded. "K dad!" He said, already running off to Teddy again.

Larry turned back to Ahk. "Well he's distracted, I'm sure he won't notice if we slip away for a bit." Larry winked at Ahk and then led him back to his office.

* * *

**Its pretty short, I know, I'm sorry. I'm going to have this beta read and then I'll upload this. Thank you for reading. I'm going to jump ahead about 2 years for the next chapter, just a warning, haha, its a big jump so I wanted to tell you guys. Reviews are welcome. :D.**


End file.
